Never Forget
by ShamelessSerp
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, le monde sorcier semble s'être rétablit, tout comme Harry qui tente de se réinsérer dans la vie moderne après de dures années, loin de Poudlard. Néanmoins, il est poussé à retourner là-bas et d'anciens démons vont venir le hanter à nouveau.


**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le monde de Poudlard et tout ce qui va avec et que nous connaissons déjà tous appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire par contre m'appartient.

 **Rating** : M, mais pour plus tard je pense.

 **Note de l'auteur** : C'est ma toute première fiction sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes. C'est donc une fiction HPDM, qui contiendra probablement des relations sexuelles entre hommes, mais pas tout de suite évidement. Vous êtes donc avertis. C'est une fiction Post-Poudlard, même si l'action se déroulera quand même principalement dans l'école, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus là-dessus. Je pense poster tous les week-end pour l'instant.

 _Prologue_

Harry Potter avait un rendez-vous. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rencontré personne, pas depuis Ginny Weasley en fait. Il fallait dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser à l'époque, mais l'ère du mage noir avait été abrégée par la mort de celui-ci, par ses propres mains, et quelques années s'étaient écoulées, paisiblement. Trop paisiblement. Il ne regrettait pas les temps de guerres, loin de là, mais sa vie semblait monotone depuis. Il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes proches, trop, et après une longue période où il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, s'accusant d'être la cause de toutes les pertes de cette guerre, il revoyait depuis quelque temps la lueur du jour. Harry était en pleine période de réinsertion dans la vie sorcière moderne, et cela grâce à son meilleur ami Ron.

Certaines choses avaient fait qu'il côtoyait à ce jour peu de ses amis d'avant. Ron restait et resterait son meilleur ami, mais le temps et les erreurs les avaient tout deux éloignés d'Hermione qui était repartie vivre en France. Ils avaient d'ailleurs reçu le mois dernier un faire-part leur indiquant que la jeune femme s'était mariée avec un certain Guillaume, un moldu au sourire rayonnant. Tant qu'Harry la savait heureuse alors il s'était promis de ne pas s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il voyait aussi régulièrement Luna et Neville qui vivaient le grand amour, et Seamus, qui travaillait à ce jour au ministère de la magie et qui donc était aussi encore ami avec Ron qui lui était devenu Auror. Le plus surprenant était probablement le fait que Harry avait trouvé un ami en la personne de Théodore Nott, un ancien Serpentard. Théodore avait été, avec Ron, celui qui l'avait aidé à revenir des ténèbres. Il avait d'ailleurs appris à se redécouvrir et à enfin avouer que, oui, le héros du monde sorcier était gay, et qu'aucune fille ne pourrait plus jamais lui convenir après les relations passées désastreuses. Au fond, Harry avait toujours su qu'il aimait les hommes, mais l'ouverture d'esprit de Théo, son écoute attentive et ses conseils avisés, sans oublier les quelques soirées arrosées en boite de nuit, lui avait fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de cacher qui il était vraiment. Il était un personnage encore médiatisé, mais le monde avait apprit à le laisser tranquille, l'opinion publique comprenant qu'il avait traversé une épreuve plus dure que chaque sorcier en ce monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Théo lui avait organisé un rendez-vous avec un jeune homme de son âge, soit 23 ans, dans un petit café du chemin de traverse. Autant dire qu'il n'était en aucun cas rassuré car il connaissait son ami et savait que celui-ci avait parfois des idées tordues, surtout quand il s'agissait de mecs. Théodore n'était lui-même pas gay, mais il tenait absolument à ce que Harry trouve quelqu'un, et même si ce dernier appréciait l'initiative, il avait eu des rendez-vous avec de véritables psychopathes à cause de son ami. De plus, si il se souvenait bien, Théodore avait eu un sourire particulièrement étrange quand il lui avait dit que cela ne servait à rien qu'il mentionne le nom du mystérieux homme. Non, décidément, il n'était pas rassuré, mais il avait quand même prit la peine de mettre une chemise blanche avec un jean qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Depuis le temps qu'on lui disait qu'il était beau, il avait finit par croire qu'il avait peut-être un potentiel à attirer quelques beaux hommes, même si il restait plutôt, non pas timide, mais sceptique par rapport à sa beauté. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait attiré par son statut de survivant et d'homme riche. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment eu d'histoire sérieuses en amour. Et depuis qu'il était classé comme l'homme le plus sexy du monde sorcier dans Sorcière Hebdo, sa côte de popularité était remontée quand il sortait le soir avec Théodore ou Ron.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers le café, il tenta de voir, au loin, un homme seul à une table qui serait susceptible de lui plaire, mais il n'en vit aucun. Il soupira, se disant que Théodore avait encore tapé à côté, et fut interpellé par un des jeunes hommes assit à une table dans le fond de la salle. Tout ce qu'Harry put voir au premier coup d'œil fut qu'il était asiatique, et sans être le moins du monde raciste, Harry ne se voyait aucunement en couple avec un asiatique. Il aimait les blonds en particulier, même les bruns tout compte fait, et n'avait rien non plus contre les mates de peau, mais il ne se voyait pas en couple avec un asiatique. Il s'assit néanmoins à la table du jeune homme, et ils discutèrent. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Cho.

Harry fut vraiment déçu. Il était très gentil, vraiment, et la conversation était facile, mais il était loin d'être ce que le brun recherchait. Peut-être qu'Harry avait des critères trop élevés, mais il le trouvait sans intérêt, il n'y avait pas ce petit truc piquant qui ferait qu'il serait subjugué et intéressé par lui. Et il était blasé parce qu'il ne cherchait pas spécialement à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie puisqu'il avait ses amis et que la seule chose qui pourrait possiblement c'était le sexe, mais encore là, ce n'était actuellement pas le cas, même si Théo et Ron ne cessait de lui avancer le contraire.

Il laissa cette connaissance qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais et quitta directement Londres en appelant son balais pour rejoindre le Terrier. Il savait que Ron serait là-bas car c'était le week-end, et il les passaient toujours chez ses parents car son travail lui prenait tout son temps autrement. Sinon, ils habitaient tout les deux à Godric's Hollow, mais pas dans le même coin du village tranquille.

Harry, en arrivant devant la maison tordue espéra que Ron et ses parents seraient les seuls présents parce qu'il ne tenait pas à voir Ginny, et ressentait encore beaucoup trop de peine en voyant George sans Fred. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la rousse l'accueillir froidement, il ne put que constater qu'il n'avait encore pas de chance. Ginny et lui n'avaient ce qui semblait désormais plus rien en commun. Harry l'avait quittée peu avant la bataille de Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait acceptée, se disant qu'il avait peur de mourir. En l'occurrence, c'était exactement cela, mais même si il l'avait aimé, après les événements, il n'avait pas souhaité se remettre avec elle, ce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre et accepter. Et puis, quand elle avait su qu'il s'était rapproché de Théodore, d'un Serpentard, et qu'en plus il s'intéressait aux hommes, elle devint hystérique. Harry se rappelait encore de cette querelle qu'ils avaient eu, mais qui pour lui n'avait aucun intérêt comme dans sa tête, il n'était plus avec elle depuis longtemps. Elle s'était accrochée à quelque chose de perdu depuis longtemps, la guerre ayant beaucoup trop changé le jeune homme. Ron avait essayé de la raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'Harry était enfin celui qu'il devait être, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur lui-même et qu'il avait eu besoin de changer, mais elle n'avait pas comprit, elle avait seulement hocher la tête devant son frère.

Harry ne la haïssait pas pour autant, il pouvait comprendre que ça avait dur pour elle, et puis elle avait vécu la guerre elle aussi, mais il était déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait pas évolué par rapport à cela et qu'elle n'était pas capable de passer par dessus leur histoire passée. Selon Ron, elle sortait avec d'autres hommes, mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, et il trouvait cela dommage mais cela faisait cinq ans, alors si elle n'avait toujours pas saisit, il ne pouvait plus rien faire et il n'avait pas une envie folle de parler avec elle pendant des heures en vain.

\- Je suis venu voir Ron, avança l'ébène.

\- Je m'en serais douté, répondit-elle froidement. Il est avec Charlie dans le jardin.

Il n'entretenait jamais vraiment plus de paroles avec la jeune femme, mais au moins maintenant elle lui répondait. Toutefois, la nouvelle d'un retour de Charlie lui faisait plus que plaisir et lui colla un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il rejoignit le jardin où les deux frères discutaient autant d'un café. Quand il se fit repéré, Ron lui lança un sourire en guise de bonjour et Charlie vint le prendre dans ses bras amicalement.

\- Harry ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- A moi aussi Charlie.

Si il y avait bien un Weasley avec qui Harry aurait pu sortir, c'était Charlie. Ron avait changé avec le temps, il avait prit en masse musculaire, et avait perdu sa bouille d'enfant, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais la beauté de Charlie était quelque chose qui n'était plus à prouver. Et puis l'ébène avait toujours eu un faible pour ses cheveux mi-longs et ses tatouages.

\- Harry, assis-toi, dit Ron d'un ton beaucoup plus virulent, faisant froncer les sourcils de son grand frère. Notre très cher Charlie m'annonce quelque chose ici qui ne saurait me faire sourire.

\- Oula, si Ron parle aussi bien c'est que ça doit être important, plaisanta-t-il faisant rire le plus vieux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, mon frère ici présent m'annonce qu'actuellement, et depuis deux mois, il sort avec...

\- Pitié, le suspense est insoutenable, commenta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sors avec Blaise Zabini, ajouta Charlie, un sourire en coin.

Harry, certes, était surprit, mais il ne trouvait pas cela scandaleux. Lui-même était devenu très proche de Théodore Nott, un ami de Blaise, et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient des mangemorts, ils avaient rejoins leur camp lors de la bataille et il se rappelait d'ailleurs que Blaise avait sauvé la vie de Ron. Néanmoins, Harry se rappelait que Ron avait beaucoup de mal avec les ex-Serpentard qui avaient fait de leurs années à Poudlard un enfer. Il avait mis longtemps à se rendre compte que Théodore était quelqu'un d'incroyable, et désormais ils étaient amis.

\- Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de choquant à ça, surtout que Zabini est, dans mes souvenirs, horriblement sexy.

\- Tout à fait d'accord Harry, compléta Charlie, en plus tu verrais comment il est devenu plus adulte, une bombe.

\- C'est le sang de sa mère ça aussi, je suis sur qu'il à une part véelane en lui.

\- Sûrement. Non et puis, il est tout à fait adorable quand il ne pète pas plus haut que son cul.

\- Beau cul, commenta Harry en riant.

\- Tu peux pas t'imaginer.

Ron observait cette scène, la bouche légèrement ouverte d'incrédulité. Son meilleur ami ne prenait même plus la peine de prendre part pour lui, et en plus, il fantasmait avec son frère sur Zabini. Il soupira longuement en apercevant le sourire en coin d'Harry, comprenant par là que l'ébène savait parfaitement que Ron avait fait cette remarque pour la forme, mais qu'au fond, même si il ne portait pas tout à fait Zabini dans son cœur, il savait qu'il était devenu une personne bien pour que son frère soit avec lui, et finalement, il n'avait rien contre ça. Alors, il se mêla à la conversation, et passa l'après-midi avec les deux autres jeunes hommes.

Le soir, quand Harry transplana chez lui, il ne fut pas surprit de voir que Théodore était déjà là. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et l'autre avait du trouver cela beaucoup trop long. Il était vrai que pendant les week-end, Harry avait l'habitude de passer ses journées avec ses amis. La semaine, ils travaillaient, et lui, il restait chez lui à écrire. Il ne pouvait pas se considérer comme écrivain parce qu'il n'avait toujours rien publié, mais il écrivait beaucoup, tout et rien, et cela l'occupait la majeure partie de ses journées.

Il rejoignit son ami sur le canapé en tissu gris clair devant la télévision.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Questionna Harry.

\- Ce rendez-vous ?

\- Ah oui, se rappela Harry, rien.

\- Je m'en étais douté à vrai dire, fit Théo en réfléchissant.

\- Tu veux une nouvelle ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Charlie Weasley sort avec Zabini.

\- Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ? Demanda Théodore incrédule.

\- Lui-même.

\- Mon dieu, s'extasia Théodore, il est de retour ! Il faut absolument que je le revois !

\- Tu en aura l'occasion, demain on a rendez-vous avec Ron, Charlie et Blaise en boite de nuit.

\- Parfait, commenta le brun. D'ailleurs, tu sais, il faudra que j'aille à Poudlard Lundi à cause de ma petite sœur. J'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi.

\- Je sais pas.

Harry se refroidissait toujours quand il s'agissait de Poudlard. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, et malheureusement les bons étaient surpassés par les mauvais. Certes, il y avait eu des fou rires, des bons moments, et il y avait là-bas aujourd'hui encore beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait comme McGonagall, ou Neville qui enseignait à ce jour la botanique, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le fait que le maître des potions n'était plus celui qu'il avait tant détesté mais qui au fond avait été l'homme le plus fort qu'il ait connu, ou que l'illustre directeur ait laissé place à la professeure de métamorphose. Il aimait Poudlard, mais il avait aussi aimé les gens liés à cet endroit et qui n'étaient plus. C'était pour cela qu'il était toujours réticent à mettre les pieds dans cet endroit.

Il parla longtemps avec son ami, et il décida qu'il verrait si il aurait le courage d'aller à Poudlard. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'y était pas retourné, et cet endroit le hantait déjà assez sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y aller, mais quelque part, il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il affronte ses peurs pour mieux aller. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore sortit de sa forme particulière de dépression, ce qui était normal, mais qui le bloquait encore tous jours. Ainsi, il se coucha perturbé, et eut des rêves en conséquences qui ne lui rappelèrent pas que des bons souvenirs malheureusement.

La musique était assourdissante et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts avec tous les néons et lasers, mais d'un autre côté, cette ambiance était entraînante, attirante et sensuelle alors il se sentit bien et se dit qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée. Il fut le dernier à se rendre dans la discothèque, mais il n'eut pas de mal à les retrouver parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était le sauveur, et que ses amis étaient donc dans le bloc VIP. Il essayait d'oublier d'ailleurs que la moitié des personnes dans cette boite de nuit le regardait avec insistance. Il ne voulait pas, et il n'avait jamais voulu de cette triste célébrité.

Il fut accueillant comme Merlin quand il arriva au milieu de ses amis, tous déjà avec un verre à la main, en train visiblement de s'amuser. Il alla directement s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui était un petit peu à l'écart de toute l'agitation.

\- Je me sens rejeté, se plaignit faussement le roux.

\- Je suis avec toi maintenant, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, faussement réconfortant.

\- Harry !

L'ébène n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà une énorme masse s'était affalée sur lui. Il supposait que c'était Blaise Zabini, parce que Théodore n'était pas du genre à faire cela. Il savait que Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraverti, mais il avait sûrement trop bu vu l'odeur qui émanait de lui. Néanmoins, et il ne pourrait jamais mentir là-dessus, Blaise était vraiment beau, encore plus qu'à l'époque, mais il n'était pas là pour voler le petit-ami de Charlie. En parlant de celui-ci, il avait d'ailleurs entraîné Blaise sur la piste de danse.

\- Il est intenable quand il boit, se mit à rire Théodore.

\- Et laisse moi deviner, commença Harry, c'est toi qui l'a fait boire ?

\- Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, répliqua Théodore avec un sourire en coin. Bon alors, Harry, tu viens avec moi demain ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Où ? Demanda Ron.

\- A Poudlard.

-Oh.

Harry savait que c'était un sujet tabou quand il était là. Ses amis le pensaient encore en sucre, encore détruit, mais il avait su remonter la pente. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être à ce point conscient de la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il avait de véritables amis, mais radicalement différent car Théodore le poussait au devant des problèmes alors que Ron essayait de l'en protéger, ce qui en soit finissait par témoigner d'un certain équilibre.

\- Bon les gars, c'est quoi cette ambiance de merde ? Venez danser avec nous ! Cria Blaise pour se faire entendre.

\- Allez, on te suit, rit Théo.

Harry avait besoin de ce genre de moment pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre que des corps se mouvant les uns contre les autres, avec les autres. Et puis bon, autant dire qu'Harry Potter ne dansait jamais bien longtemps tout seul, ce qui quelque part était bien, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un bel éphèbe blond et musclé à souhait. Théodore lui envoya d'ailleurs un clin d'œil ce qui le fit sourire doucement. Ça avait été un long travail pour ne plus être blasé des remarques lourdes et répétitives de Théodore. Il dansait pour ne pas penser, ou alors penser à ses amis, à Blaise qui embrassait Charlie, totalement soul et visiblement accroché à son petit-ami pour ne pas tomber, à Ron qui passait ce qui semblait être finalement une bonne soirée avec une belle brune, et à Théodore qui lui dansait seul parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de relation avec quiconque ces derniers, cela dû à certaines blessures passées en amour. Il préférait penser à la vie qu'il avait à ce jour bien plus qu'à la vie qu'il avait quitté, qu'il avait essayé d'effacer. Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu être heureux si son passé n'avait pas existé. C'est pour cela que quand il repensa au fait qu'il irait à Poudlard le lendemain et qu'il eut une boule au ventre autant que quelque chose de bloqué dans la gorge, il prit le verre que lui tendit un mystérieux inconnu et continua à danser jusqu'à très tard.

Ce fut gonflé à bloc et le regard déterminé qu'il retrouva Théodore devant les grandes portes de l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas à dire , c'était imposant. Il fut d'ailleurs ému lorsqu'il vit les grandes statues de pierre immobiles, pensant qu'un triste jour elles avaient bougé sous la force d'un sort.

\- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta sœur ?

\- Tu verras.

Harry soupira. Théodore le faisait soupirer parce qu'il sentait encore qu'il avait préparé quelque chose. Harry aurait, à ce moment, pu parier des millions et des millions que sa sœur n'avait strictement rien et n'était même pas au courant que son frère élaborait un plan la comprenant. A vrai dire, il croyait même qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle existait, mais il ne savait même pas si elle était à Poudlard en dernière année comme il le lui avait déjà dit. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était là, autant qu'il sache ce pourquoi son ami l'avait fait venir.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau de la directrice, Harry s'amusant de voir les tableaux le regarder et se pousser du coude, murmura des " c'est Harry Potter " avec des grands sourires. L'ébène fut surpris de voir que Théodore connaissait le mot de passe du bureau, mais la perspective de voir la veille femme lui réchauffa le cœur malgré tout. Elle avait toujours été intimidante, voire effrayante, mais aujourd'hui il était plus mur et n'avait en aucun cas peur d'elle. Elle était assise là où l'illustre Dumbledore avait lui-même passé une grande partie de sa vie, et cela remplit Harry de fierté. Il fut ému encore davantage de voir le portrait de ce grand homme derrière elle, en hauteur, qui les surplombait tous. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il l'écrasait, et il sentit mal à l'aise. Il priait intérieurement pour pouvoir quitter cette pièce rapidement.

\- Bonjour Harry, salua la directrice, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres pincées.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en s'avançant pour la saluer.

\- Votre ami vous a sûrement expliqué ce pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Je ne penses pas madame, répondit l'ébène en lançant un coup d'œil accusateur vers son ami.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ma requête, appuyée par tous les autres professeurs et même les élèves, est que nous voudrions que vous soyez professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Je sais que ce que je demande ici n'est pas chose aisée après ce que vous avez traversé dans cet établissement, mais je sais également que c'est en faisant face que vous finirez par accepté cette nouvelle réalité d'après-guerre. De plus, vous êtes le plus à même d'occuper ce poste qui pour l'instant est occupé par moi-même, ce qui ne peut durer plus longtemps. Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont reprit, et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs ne cessent de vous réclamer, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, dit Harry, perdu.

\- Je vous laisses réfléchir. Demain, si je vous vois dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner, j'en déduirais que vous serez parmi nous.

\- Très bien.

\- Néanmoins, pendant que vous êtes là, faites donc un tour de l'établissement, certains professeurs doivent être présents et prêts à vous rencontrer, finit-elle.

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir , j'espère vous voir demain matin.

Harry quitta le bureau dans la hâte, et lança un regard torve à Théodore qui semblait vouloir s'expliquer avec lui. L'ébène n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Théo savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne voulait pas être professeur à l'école de sorcellerie, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il était angoissé à l'idée d'être ici tous les jours, et cela, tout le monde le savait parfaitement, Théodore tout comme Ron encore plus que les autres. En soit, l'idée d'être professeur à Poudlard était intéressante, et il n'avait aucunement peur de parler de son combat contre Voldemort et des sortilèges impardonnables, mais il n'acceptait toujours pas les pertes parmi les gens qu'il avait aimés. C'était compliqué, et une partie de lui lui criait d'accepter parce que au fond, malgré les mauvais moments, c'était ici que sa vie avait véritablement commencé, ici qu'il avait rencontré d'incroyables personnes et ici qu'il avait connu presque toutes ses premières fois, ses premières joies.

Cependant, il suivit le conseil de MacGonagall et erra le long des couloirs. C'était l'heure des cours, il n'y avait donc que très peu de monde dans les couloirs. Il croisa certains élèves qui le regardèrent longuement, mais aucun n'alla lui parler. Il supposait de toute façon qu'il avait un air hagard et nostalgique et que personne ne l'aborderait. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit un tableau commémoratifs de tous les morts à Poudlard, mais ne regarda aucun des visages qu'il savait être souriants. Des photos prises avant les horreurs. Il eut un point au cœur en arrivant devant la salle des potions et en voyant un petit encadré en verre, très discret avec le nom de Severus Rogue, sans photo, avec en dessous quelques mots à son égard, écrit entre autres par Neville, ce qu'il trouva beau. Il n'entra pas dans cette salle parce qu'il y avait des cours, mais il se promit qu'un jour il y irait.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry prit le chemin de la serre botanique. Il ne savait pas si Neville avait cours, mais il passerait au moins devant pour saluer son ami. En effet, il était avec des élèves, et il fut intéressé de voir celui-ci apprendre aux autres et faire ce qu'il aimait avant autant d'assurance. Il était fier de l'avoir vu se transformer en quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable parce que lui, jamais il n'avait vraiment douté du talent de Neville. Puis il finit son périple dans le château en allant toquer à la porte en bois de la cabane d'Hagrid, qui lui était encore là et avait reprit son poste de professeur. Il fut extrêmement frustré que le géant ne soit pas présent, mais il était peut-être lui aussi en train de donner un cours quelque part dans les bois, peut-être même dans la forêt interdite. Cela lui rappela ce fameux cours où il vola sur le dos de Buck - il ne savait même pas ce qu'étais devenu le bel hippogriffe.

Il rejoignit Théodore qui l'avait attendu à la sortie de l'établissement, et ils transplanère, chacun de leur côté. Théo avait comprit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il s'explique avec l'ébène de suite, et Harry lui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui et d'écrire quelques lignes. Il fut sidéré de voir à quel point il était encore faible face au passé.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à errer chez lui, entre le canapé, le fauteuil, son lit, ne sachant quoi faire entre regarder la télévision, lire, écrire, ne rien faire...Il ne savait pas quoi faire parce qu'il pensait à trop de choses en même temps, et surtout, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le lendemain matin. Il se coucha encore perturbé, une fois de plus, comme si plus jamais il ne dormirait une nuit normale et reposante.

HPDMHPDM

C'était l'effervescence à Poudlard, comme tous les matins pour le petit-déjeuner. L'école de sorcellerie était redevenu cet incroyable endroit, remplit de magie, et les sourires étaient de mise, même pour les élèves qui avaient vécu la guerre, car elle datait, finalement, d'à peine cinq ans. Chaque maison se réunissait autour d'un banquet toujours gargantuesque et fait par des elfes de maisons et tout semblait allait pour le mieux parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que le mage noir était anéanti et qu'il n'y avait plus de grande menace sur eux. Les esprits n'oubliaient pas, mais les cœurs pouvaient enfin sourire.

Ce matin-là, Léa Nott - qui existait donc vraiment - s'était dirigé d'un pas encore lent avec quelques unes de ses amies pour retrouver la grande table des Serpentard où elle savait qu'elle pourrait manger des œufs brouillés délicieux tout en regardant du coin de l'œil un Poufsouffle qui lui plaisait mais qui était en septième année, soit deux ans plus vieux qu'elle. En soit, un début de matinée normal. Mais ce matin-là, c'était comme si les autres élèves se pressaient pour rejoindra la grande salle, alors elle fit de même, et comprit rapidement la raison de cette agitation. Harry Potter était assis à la table des professeurs.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Le premier chapitre sera posté ce week-end je suppose. Merci de m'avoir lue ^^


End file.
